mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
David Rickels vs. J.J. Ambrose
The first round began and they touched gloves. Rickels landed an inside kick. Ambrose blocked a high kick. Rickels landed an inside kick, Ambrose kneed the body, 4:35. Nice exchange. Clinch. 4:15. Rickels kneed the body. Rickels turned out. 4:00. Rickels kneed the body. And a right to the body. Ambrose worked a double,eating a right under. Two lefts as well. 3:35 as Rickels stuffed it. Rickels defended another double, two rights under. He kept defending. He stuffed it, 3:15 as Ambrose broke eating a left. Rickels landed a right eating a left and landeing an inside kick, front kick to the face and a right, ate a right to the body and they clinched, 3:00 left. Rickels dropped Ambrose with a knee, right hammerfist, right elbow. Sprawling a single, three rights under. Ambrose got the standing back. Clinch, 2:35. Two rights to the body from Rickels there. 2:15 as Rickels missed a left elbow stuffing a double. Ambrose kneed the body there. 2:00. Rickels broke with a right uppercut, kneed the body, left hook. Ambrose landeed a right eating a right and left, they clinched. Rickels got a trip to guard nicely, 1:35. "Elbows over the top!" Rickels landed a right. Ambrose is bleeding. Rickels landed a left elbow, 1:15, the crowd chanted Caveman, Rickels got the back, both hooks. 1:00. Ambrose turned to guard as Rickels tried to mount, very nice. 35. Rickels landed a right elbow. Two left elbows. 15. Rickels exchanged words with Big John, five left elbows. Two right elbows, a left one. The first round ended, 10-9 Rickels, great round. The second round began. Rickels landed a right, and blocked a high kick. A push kick and an inside kick, big right. 4:35. Rickels landed a counter left and another. 4:15. They clinched. Rickels kneed the body, Ambrose got a single, Rickels thinking guillotine, stood defending a single there again. Ambrose got it to guard. "That quiets this crowd." Rickels's hometown crowd. 3:35 as Rickels landed a left elbow. Caveman chants. Another left elbow. Two more. 3:15. "We love you!" I think they're chanting. 3:00. Big John wants work. 2:35. Boos. The ref stood them up. Ambrose blocked a high kick, ate a double jab and landed a right. Rickels landed a right to the body. 2:15 as he dropped him with a body kick to the liver, six or seven lefts under, rights and lefts now, lefts, 2:00. A soccer kick to the body, Ambrose reversed to guard. Damn. Rickels might have blown his cardio with that. 1:35. Ambrose missed a right, putting himself into a triangle,a te a left elbow. 1:15 left. Ambrose escaped. Body-head with the left. 1:00. Rickels stood. Rickels landed a left. And an inside kick. 35 as a leg kick dropped him, a right, rights and mostly lefts under. Ate a right. Ambrose hugging a leg. Lefts to body turtling him up. 15. Right elbow to the body. Three more to the ribs. He turned for a D'arce as the second round ended, 10-9 Rickels. The third round began and they touched gloves. Rickels landed an inside kick. A hard leg kick as well. A left. Ambrose landed a left, Rickels sprawled a single. 4:30 as he kneed the body, right hammerfists and three right elbows under. Ambrose completed a single to guard. 4:15. Ambrose body head with the right. Rickels stood. Rickels landed a right sprawling a single, rigth under. 3:35 left. Left under. A right elbow to the rbs, three more. Right to the body. 3:15. The crowd chanted Caveman. Rickels thinking inverted triangle, right after right to the body, 3:00, now lefts. Ambrose gave the thumbs up. Rights and lefts to the body. Rights. Lefts. Lefts. Right elbow. 2:35. "Get yourself out!" Rights. More. The ref stopped it. Rickels hopped the cage and ran into the hometown crowd.